


I Need Somebody, Not Just Anybody

by orphan_account



Series: McLennon One Shots [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McLennon, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is upset and Paul wants to help but he doesn't know what is bothering him. It's kind of angsty but it has a happy ending, I promise!!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: McLennon One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I Need Somebody, Not Just Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> CW: John has some pretty dark thoughts, but we don't delve into them too much. Some party anxiety.

Paul McCartney was at a party with a few friends. It was pretty boring, but there was beer so he didn't regret coming.

At the moment he didn't have anyone to talk to, so he decided to listen in on other conversations.

One boy walked up to another who was obviously waiting for him.

"You talked to her? What did she say?" The one who had been waiting asked. 

"She said she loves you, mate! Go on!" The second boy tried to shoo the first in the direction of a rather pretty bird.

"Oh I don't know Bern..."

"C'mon, it can't be bad, she said she loves ya! Now go!!" The boy pushed his friend across the room towards the girl. 

Paul quietly laughed. He was always a romantic and loved to watch how people in love acted. It made him so happy to see people filled to the brim with love, even if they were awkward or anxious about it.

He looked around the room to other interesting conversations he could listen in on. 

His wandering eyes eventually rested on the dejected figure of his best mate John Lennon. He was sitting in a chair, idly sipping his beer and staring into space. His face was devoid of its usual smirk and instead just looked... Sad? Anxious? Angry? Paul couldn't tell. 

He wasn't angry, everyone could tell when he was angry. He was a right hot head.

And he wasn't sad in the way Paul had seen him sad in the past. Paul had often comforted him when the weight of losing a mother was squashing his happiness.

He also wasn't anxious in the way Paul knew him to be. His body would fold into itself, his voice would go all funny and he wouldn't make eye contact.

Paul couldn't tell what was disheartening the lad. He knew he probably wouldn't tell him even if he asked. John didn't like to share his feelings at all. Eventually, they cracked through his shell and suddenly spilled out in unpleasant ways for everyone involved. This would probably be the case this time as well, but Paul saw no harm in inquiring about his state. 

He was about to head over to him, but he was beaten to it by an acquaintance he believed was named Robert. He decided to listen in on this conversation.

Robert sauntered over to John, obviously having had quite a few beers. He put his hand on John's shoulder. John startled and then rolled his eyes as Robert started to lean towards him.

"Aye John!" Robert said far too loud considering their proximity.

John cringed before saying through gritted teeth, "Robert."

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

John bristled with anger. "'M perfectly fine," he said sharply.

Paul inferred that if Robert went on like this with John he'd end up with a bloody nose. He took this as his opportunity to interject. He quickly walked over there.

~×~

It was never a good idea to provoke John Lennon, but it was even worse today. If Robert didn't shut his mouth soon John was sure his fist would shut it for him. He didn't especially enjoy being a huge hot head though, so he was planning on leaving his chair for somewhere more private. However, Robert was in his way. John was about to get up and shove him out of the way, but instead he Robert was gracefully pulled aside by none other than Paul McCartney.

"Good evening, Robert," Paul said in a dignified voice. He was always trying to impress people.

"Ah, McNartney! I forgot you and Lennon was joined at the hip!" His speech was slightly slurred. Paul gave his stupid comment a polite laugh before skillfully whisking him across the room to interject him into another conversation.

John was so thankful for Paul; he didn't know what he'd do without him. He sometimes felt bad that Paul always ended up having to come to his rescue. Why couldn't he just put up a perfect pretty boy front like Paul did? What was wrong with him? Why did his emotions have to bubble so damn near the surface? 

He should just face the facts. He had never been good enough before. He wasn't good enough now. And it didn't seem like he would get much better in the future. He should just-

"Care to tell me what's bothering ya?" John startled at his best mate's voice interrupting his thoughts. Paul was back, looking as kind and caring as always. He was too good for John, how did he not see it? Paul was amazingly sweet and John was-

"John! You're so lost in your head!" John's attention snapped back to the worried boy standing next to his chair.

"'M fine, Paul. Don't worry!" He shot Paul a smile that even he knew was more fake than usual.

Paul just sighed "John I-"

"I'm. Fine. Drop it, Paulie." John had a hint of warning in his voice. 

Paul's frame sagged in defeat. "If there's anything I can do to help just let me know," Paul looked a little hurt, and John felt worse than before. It looked as though he was about to walk away and leave John to his misery. John couldn't have that, he wasn't sure he'd survive.

"Paul..." he instantly turned back with hopeful eyes. God, he was so willing to do anything for John. John felt his heart pang. He knew thier relationship could only end in pain. Because that's how all his relationships ended. He never got closure. Everyone either left once they saw what they were dealing with or just died. He didn't want to lose Paul. He couldn't lose Paul. Paul was everything.

Suddenly, before John really thought about what he was doing, he stood up and trapped Paul in a tight hug. It took less than a second for Paul to hug him back. John hugged him even tighter; he couldn't bear the thought of being without Paul but as long as he held him against his body it would all be ok. It would all be ok. Paul was here, John could feel him pressed flat against his front. John was hugging Paul and Paul was hugging him back. John was hugging Paul and Paul was hugging him back. John was hugging Paul and Paul was hugging him back.

John let go of Paul. He could probably function now, and he didn't want to make the lad uncomfortable. 

John was waiting for the moment Paul would let go of him but it never came. He was not about to pass up an opportunity to hug Paul McCartney, so he put his arms back around him and squeezed again. Not too hard. He'd be petrified if he hurt Paul. Paul wasn't hugging him too tightly either but he definitely had him. Paul was definitely holding John in his arms. John's knees almost went weak at the thought. Paul had him. He was here, in Paul's arms. He was safe.

John felt even better than before and, once again, he released Paul from his tight hold. And, once again, Paul's arms didn't budge. John felt warmth move to every part of his body. He had given Paul the option to end the hug twice now, and he'd still kept John in his arms. 

John wrapped his arms around Paul, a bit looser this time. John didn't feel he had to hold Paul tight to him to make sure he stayed. Paul would stay with him no matter what because Paul loved John. And John loved Paul. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it had a happy ending!! If you liked it please leave a comment or kudos :) Thank you for reading <3


End file.
